<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Night We Met by Izabella95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151088">The Night We Met</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95'>Izabella95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Holiday Prompts 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Strangers to Friends, ineffable holiday 2020, not in this fic tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, you’re coming with? Why’d you lie? Do you even know him?” Crowley shook his head.<br/>“I’ve never seen him."</p><p>Meet cute where Crowley lies about being invited to go caroling so he can get to know his new neighbor, Aziraphale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Anathema Device, Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Holiday Prompts 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Night We Met</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 18 of the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts: Carol Singing!</p><p>I did something different today and did a human au! I really hope you like it &lt;3</p><p>Also the rating is mainly because of the few curse words in this fic. Just covering my bases lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley just wanted to sleep. It’s his one night off and he would like to sleep in. He was <em> almost </em>asleep when a loud banging started happening outside in the hallway. “Argh,” he growled. Crowley pulled the pillow over his head, hoping to drown out the sound and that his neighbor would open their door. The incessant knocking didn’t stop. Crowley jumped up out of bed and swung his front door open. </p><p>“Will you stop pounding on the damn door? If they were home, they’d answer, don’t you think?” The brunette woman whipped her head around rivaling Crowley’s glare with her own. </p><p>“Look, I’m sorry. My friend and I are supposed to meet up with some others to go Christmas caroling, but he hasn’t answered his phone, nor was he at work. I wanted to check if he was here.” Before Crowley could even respond, a guy came half jogging up the hallway towards them, stopping in front of the woman. When he finally looked up, Crowley’s breath hitched. This man was beautiful. Golden, curly hair, a little on the pudgy, shorter side. He had rosy cheeks, probably from running, but something told Crowley he just <em> looked </em>like that. He was adorable. Downright cherubic. He also looked like he’d been crying. Suddenly, all the anger Crowley felt dissipated. </p><p>“Sorry, Anathema,” he sniffled. “I got a phone call from Gabriel.” Of course this guy was already taken. <em> Where did that thought come from? Who cares if he’s taken. You don’t know him. </em>“Was I interrupting your conversation,” the blond asked, glancing between Crowley and the brunette, which he now knew as Anathema. </p><p>“No, uh, she was asking if I wanted to tag along with your little caroling group tonight,” Crowley lied. The blond seemed shocked at this and so did Anathema, but she quickly had a knowing look come across her face. </p><p>“Really? Well, we do need a few more people. I, uh, don’t know if I’ll be going though,” the blond said casting a sad look at the floor. </p><p>“Aziraphale, ignore whatever your brother said. You know he’s just trying to mess with your head,” Anathema fumed. “Go inside and get ready. I need to talk to…” she trailed off, looking at Crowley. </p><p>“Crowley. Anthony Crowley.”</p><p>“Crowley, then,” she mimicked. Aziraphale just looked between the two. “You’re not going out like that are you,” he asked, looking Crowley up and down. Crowley realized he was still in his silk pajamas. </p><p>“No, I’m not going like this,” he hissed. Aziraphale chuckled and went inside his flat. Anathema walked over to Crowley.</p><p>“So, you’re coming with? Why’d you lie? Do you even know him?” Crowley shook his head. </p><p>“I’ve never seen him. I work the night shift. He recently moved in, right?”</p><p>“Correct. Finally on his own after having to live with his asshole brother. Anyway, none of this explains why you lied.” When Crowley stayed silent, Anathema’s eyes went wide. “Oh my God. You have a crush on him.”</p><p>Pffft. How-how can I have a crush on a guy I’ve just met,” he scoffed. </p><p>“Well, first off, your aura is a cute pink shade. I don’t know how I missed this. Guess I should have looked sooner,” Anathema shrugged.</p><p>“What do you mean my aura is pink,” Crowley sputtered. “And is it my fault the guy looks like a literal Angel?”</p><p>“You can come with us, but you seriously need to change.” </p><p>“Fine, gimme a minute,” he grumbled. Crowley went inside his flat and leaned against the door for a second, but before he could think too much about what he was doing, he pushed off and went into his bedroom. He threw on a pair of black jeans and a long sleeve red shirt, grabbing his coat and scarf as he went back out the door. </p><p>Aziraphale and Anathema were quietly talking, stopping once they noticed Crowley. Aziraphale blushed for a reason Crowley didn’t understand. </p><p>“We all ready then,” Anathema asked. Both men nodded and all three made their way down to the lobby in awkward silence. Whenever Crowley would glance at Aziraphale, he noticed Anathema smirking. Why did Crowley agree to go out with random strangers on his only night off again? Aziraphale caught him staring and smiled. <em> Ah, that’s why. </em>Crowley quickly looked back ahead. He wished he hadn’t forgotten his sunglasses. </p><p>Finally outside, Anathema told them that they would be walking just a few streets over to meet up with other carolers at a friend’s house where the songbooks would be distributed. Although, they realized they didn’t have enough for everyone. </p><p>“Here, my dear. We can share,” offered Aziraphale. Crowley ignored his heart beating faster and replied, “Yeah, course.” He blushed, mentally blaming it on the cold weather and not on being close to the cute blond he’d just met. </p><p>They start on the street they met the other carolers on and work their way up several streets. Crowley was not the best singer, especially when next to Aziraphale. He’s definitely convinced this man was literally an Angel. While walking to the next house, his curiosity got the better of him. “Where did you learn to sing,” he inquired. </p><p>“Oh, uh, I used to be in choir when I was in school. I quit singing, though, after I graduated high school. Last year, a friend of Anathema’s started this caroling group, and I was invited along. It’s been fun doing this again,” Aziraphale admitted. He quickly added, “Goodness. Sorry for droning on. You didn’t ask about all that.” Crowley noticed Aziraphale tense up.</p><p>“No. Thank you for telling me. I think it’s interesting you did choir in school. I wish I had done more in high school.” Aziraphale perked up.</p><p>“Oh, really? I have a lot of stories from my time in theater if you want to hear about it one day.”</p><p>“I would,” Crowley said genuinely. He loved listening to Aziraphale he learned. The way he lit up while talking about something he’s passionate about is captivating. </p><p>They sing for a couple of hours. Surprisingly, Crowley had a good time. The time flew by and soon the three of them were walking back to Aziraphale and Crowley’s building. Once in front of the building, Aziraphale asked Anathema if she wanted to come up. </p><p>“Not tonight, I’m sorry. I’ve got to go see my grandmother this evening.”</p><p>“Tell her hello for me,” said Aziraphale. Anathema waved goodbye, once again shooting Crowley a knowing look. He was starting to hate that look. </p><p>The two go inside and take the elevator up to their floor. When they get in front of their respective doors, Aziraphale cleared his throat. </p><p>“I know we just met, but would you like to come in for some hot cocoa?”</p><p>“I’d like that,” Crowley said smiling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading. If you liked it, please leave a comment/kudos. Each one is an hour of sleep I might get at night for once. I'd also really appreciate it! &lt;3</p><p>My <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95">tumblr</a> ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>